


girl meets world: hope meets world

by mikytak



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/mikytak
Summary: this poem is written in maya's pov who just gave birth to her first child, Hope Toty Hunter-Matthews.hope is the child of maya and riley hunter-matthews, her mother maya carried her for six months and her uncle Auggie donated the sperm.i hope (see what i did there?) you enjoy this little poem.





	girl meets world: hope meets world

it's been a long road,

but you are finally here,

even though

you should have stayed a little longer

with me.

 

but i undestand the hurry,

you want to go and meet the world,

you want to go

and make it yours.

 

my beautiful baby girl,

you have your mama's hair,

and my eyes,

i _hope_ you don't see

what i saw.

 

my beautiful baby girl,

you are now

like a bird in a cage

and i just wanna hold you.

you should have stayed a little longer.

 

but i undestand the hurry,

you want to go and meet the world,

you want to go

and make it yours.

 

in your name

and in your heart

you have

your grandmas.

i _hope_ you have

their beautiful mind

and their strength.

 

be like them,

and make the world yours.

 

you have your grandpas

in your heart

and in your last name.

i just _hope_

to be able to guide you

like they guided us.

 

i _hope_ we will be like them.

 

you are named after one of my greatest enemies,

 _hope_.

before i met your amazing mother,

before i met our family,

i thought _hope_ was for suckers,

and here i am

waiting 

to have you in my arms

and never letting you go.

 

my beautiful baby girl,

i'm hopeful 

i want to do this right,

i know i will do this right.

i though i knew what love was,

i though it was runnin around 

holding your mothers hand,

i though it was that warm feeling

that hits you when somebody hugs you.

**but then you came,**

we've been waiting for you,

and you came.

**you destroyed every conception i had**

about **love**.

 

i _hope_ you have an amazing life

and i know i will be there

to help you jump.

 

welcome to the world, Hope.


End file.
